Sweet As Puckleberry
by Era Smalwill
Summary: Some sweet, and some not so sweet drabbles for our favorite couple PUCKLEBERRY!


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

#1 Famous In A Small Town - Miranda Lambert

Rachel slowly walked throughout the halls of McKinley High clutching her books to her chest. She looked over her fellow students; jocks, the cheerios, and there leaning against her locker was their one and only badass. She smiled and ran towards Puck who picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey baby." He said giving hr a peck on the lips. "Guess what?"

"What?" She looked in side her locker.

"You are looking at the new star of McKinley!" He said with a smirk.

She smiled "Really? And I thought I was the star here?"

"Nope, sorry babe touchdowns beat solo's in this town." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her.

She laughed and planted a big kiss on his lips.

#2 The Bird and The Worm – Owl City

The young man ran his hands through his Mohawk as his girlfriend ranted on about some musical in the next town over that she HAD to get tickets to. She always yapped about some music or other since school ended. She didn't have her "musical outlet" as she liked to call it.

He slowly walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her shutting her up as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Noah? Do you think I talk to much?" She said blushing.

He chuckled. "Just a little." He turned his face and gave her oft kiss on the lips.

As he separated from her she rested her head on his chest and began humming to the song in the background.

#3 Hello Seattle – Owl City

Rachel looked out at the many bright lights of Seattle. It wasn't New York but it would defiantly do. She had gotten accepted to SU (Seattle University) and had left her home a good two days ago. There were teary good-bye and promises to stay in touch, but nothing would be the same especially without Noah.

They had promised to stay together and she would visit as many times as possible; same as him but who knows if that would be enough.

As she sighed and stepped out the taxi she closed the door and turned around. She gasped and got teary eyed. She ran to Noah and he spun her around.

"Hey Berry." He said smiling.

#4 In My Arms – Plumb

Puck watched as his daughter played in the front yard with their neighbors little boy. He didn't like it when Abigail played with little boys; with their grubby little hands and their unsuspecting minds who knew what could happen? His daughter laughed and her blonde curls bounced up and down. He smiled at his sweet little girl. How could Quinn have given her up?

He frowned and remembered when Quinn had told him she was giving up Abigail. He wouldn't have it and as soon as she was born He got full custody of her. She would not live the life he did wondering where the other parent was. His sweet little baby was now as happy as can be with her two parents. Yes that's right, two parent.

Rachel came up behind him and wrapped her tiny arms around him as much as she could. It was more difficult to do now with her swollen belly. He turned around and placed on his wife's growing stomach and smiled.

#5 Rugs From Me To You – Owl City

"Rachel! It's awful!"

"Now Noah it's not that bad, but I will miss it." She stifled a giggle.

In order to make a good impression on his soon to be in-laws Puck had…shaved his Mohawk. The experience had been murder, but his two fathers in laws didn't approve of their only daughter marrying a boy with a Mohawk. He ran his hands over his new buzz cut missing the streak of hair down the middle. Rachel came up behind him running her hands over the small amounts of hair; her engagement ring was cold, but Noah smiled.

It was SO worth it.

#6 Last Christmas – Glee Cast

Rachel reached up, putting a small red ball on the evergreen tree. The Glee club had decided to decorate the music room for Christmas (despite their two Jewish members). She felt someone come up behind her and kiss her neck.

"Hey Berry, when are you going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?" Noah snuggled into her neck.

"Noah, do you forget that we're Jewish?" She smiled and turned in his arms rocking back and forth.

He leaned down and smirked " Yeah, but still…wucha' get me?"

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away and placed a Santa hat on his head and giggled.

"Follow me." She raced out the room, Puck hot on her feet.

#7 I'm A Survivor – Reba Macentire

Amaaaaaaazing graaaa……

Amaaaaaaaazing graaaaa…..

Amaaaaaaziiiing graaa…

"Rachel! We've been at this forever! Let's take a brake!"

Rachel had been trying to hit some stupid note and had been at it for and HOUR! Puck was ticked and ready for tem to so to sep 2 of their routine.

He comes over for practice.

They "practice" as he steadily charms her

Her parents walk in on them making out

But Rachel was stubborn and NEEDED to get this note apparently, and what Rachel wanted …she manipulated until she got it.

She sighed and turned at him giving him "the eyes". He sighed and played the same verse again. She smiled ad kissed him on the cheek.

"Amaaaaaaazing graaaaaaaaace how sweet the sound…."

#7 Strange and Beautiful –

Puck stared at her as she made her way through the crowd; with her knee socks and tiny skirts she SCREAMED "Make fun of me!". She passed him without a second glance; her brown hair flowing behind her.

She hadn't spoken to him since their "break up". He'd lied he was going to break up with her. So what if he didn't get to touch her boobs she was amazing as she was….the boobs were just a plus.

Puck sighed as she walked towards Finn smiling at him with the same smile she'd smiled at him a week ago. He scowled at the pair as they walked away. She was one strange girl….

She looked back at him, but turned her head quickly away.

…. but God she was beautiful.

He smiled; he'd get Rachel Berry yet.

#8 Falling Down – Avril Lavigne

"You know he's only dating you for pity, right?" Santana sneered at Rachel.

Rachel sighed and slammed her locker door closed. She turned to the dark haired cheerio and frowned deeply at her. She then slowly smile sweetly.

"You discus me." She then slowly walked away. Leaving Santana with her mouth on the floor. As our leading lady bounced down that hall in her little black skirt (that Noah himself said he loved) and pink sweater (that Noah said he didn't love) with the biggest smile on her face that her cheeks would allow. Ever since she and Noah had started their relationship she had become more "badass like" as he liked to put it.

And god did she love it.

As she walked into her math class she saw Noah sitting in his seat right next t hers. He'd started coming to class a lot more. And she issued him, right there, in front of the whole class.

And she loved ever "badass" second of it.

#9 Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

Noah sat on the green Ohio grass outside the school feeling numb. Quinn had announced to him, Finn, and the whole damn Glee club that ….the baby was gone. He didn't stay for an explanation, he didn't stop to Rachel hollers, and he just ran out the room not wanting to be seen.

He wanted to die and he wiped his eyes again. God he felt like a total wuss. Badass' didn't cry, badass' didn't lose their kids, they stayed badass. But apparently Noah Puckerman wasn't a badass.

"Noah!" Rachel hollered. She ran to him and sunk to her knees in front of him holding him to her chest. He didn't even care that her boobs were right there, he didn't care if she thought he was a wuss; he just wrapped his arms and cried into her stupid blue sweater.

#10 I Don't Dance – High School Musical Cast

Rachel giggled as she watched their ridicules football team dance like "no one's business". When Kurt had told her it would be in her best interest to practice today; she hadn't expected to see this! Noah cocked his hips to the side and well….slapped his ass. She giggled as he saw her and winked in her direction. She laughed out loud.

As they stopped the music and took their water break Puck ran up to the bleacher n dumped up to her as she leaned over the bars. He planted a quick peck on her lips; not caring if the football team called him a wuss. He'd just danced to Single Ladies for Christ sake!

She giggled and asked "I though you didn't dance?"

He winked at his girlfriend and ran back towards the field.


End file.
